dahlia_2015fandomcom-20200213-history
'Dead Before Dawn'
Dead Before Dawn ''is the collective tile of the zombie comic book series in The Blue Notebook. It involves four students who successfully survive the ongoing apocalypse. Friends 4Ever This is the first in the series. This is when the initial outbreak starts. Plot An outbreak hit the nation, but it was too weak to be considered a threat, so classes are still going on. But later in the day, the disease ran out of control so the school had to close for the day and students had to evacuate. As the four boys (Shaddie, Migi, Pocholo and Eduarte) fix their things, the disease hit the shool, infecting nearly everybody. Policarpio came in to warn them of the impending threat and held out inside their dorm room. Sick of waiting, Eduarte chose Shaddie, Pocholo and Policarpio to kill all of the infected in the dorm while he and Migi protect the room. The boys complete their job, but Policarpio is ultimately killed by a zombie hiding in the bathroom. They are then forced to continue without them. They then decide to gather supplies, Pocholo and Migi at the dorm and Eduarte and Shaddie at the cafeteria. They accidentally trigger a fire alarm causing the infected to swarm inside, but they kill them and destroy the caf by blowing up a propane tank. As they exit, they find an infected policeman with a pistol in his holster and kill him to obtain a firearm. The boys then signal a helicopter to pick them up at the roof. But, as they make their way to the roof, the initial entrance is blocked, so they have to find a ladder, but on their descent, they are attacked by new, horribly mutated infected. They dispatch their respected zombies and climb up to the front lobby where they ask the pilot to go down so they can get up. They fly away to the safe zone. Unfortunately, the pilot was infected and they crash-landed in the city, triggering many car alarms. The boys run to the top of a building while being pursued by a massive horde and a Tank. They get on top of the roof and the Tank is crushed by the fire escape stairs. A few weeks later, a U.S city claims to be a safe zone and the group decide to take a yacht. At the docks, they are ambushed by a horde of biblical proportions and three Tanks. Eduarte distracts them long enough to allow the survivors to leave safely. Notes *This comic copies various characters, themes and scenes from the hit survival/horror first-person shooter game: Left 4 Dead.'' *The part where we climb onto the roof is an almost exact copy of thisscene starting at 3:17. **Also the part where Eduarte sacrifices himself so the survivors can reach the sailboat. S.A.S: Zombie Assault The virus has mutated and the safe zone was overrun. The boys, along with their new friend Richlie, are alone again and are fighting for their lives. Plot The boys are recruited by the S.A.S. to destroy the initial "source" of the outbreak. The boys fight all of the hordes until one zombie is left. That one zombie turned out to be a Devastator . The Devastator summons skeletons and punches them in the face. When they gang up on it, they run out of ammo. Notes *This comic focuses more on SAS 3: Zombie Assault.